Descendible
by Grinchie
Summary: Post Deep Dark. Henry moved to Vancouver, Mike is working hard not to turn into an ex-cop, Coreen is trying to cope. Vicki... well, sometimes every woman might need Emmanuel. And what's with Henry returning... with a baby?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: every character, setting, etc. that you recognise belong to their respective owners, not me. Or to the almighty god of clichés.

Author's note: this story is turning in my mind for some time now. And Emmanuel wanted to be in it. I agreed.

**Prologue**

_Rrrring. _

Emmanuel was snoring next to her. So human- and man-like it took some getting used to. If only she knew beforehand, right.

_Rrrrring! _

The incubus just snored on. The woman reached for her phone, admitting defeat.

"Victoria Nelson's apartment, damn you… Whoever you are."

Law-abiding tax-payers and supernatural entities alike didn't give social calls at ungodly hours when they merely wanted to chat about the weather.

She knew it, fumbling for her glasses in the dark and turning the light on as the snore tune continued to play in the background.

Oh no, blasted people, ghosts, whatever dared to call only if they needed something. Like a joke at the sleep-deprived victim's expense. Or some aid of any shape and form, or aid plus joke.

There came a bit of throat-clearing, and then…

"Hi, Vicki. Thanks for the offer, but I am damned as it is, remember?"

She stared into space. She dropped her newly-found glasses.

"Henry? 'That really you?.."

Her good old receiver laughed, bitter. _Possibly_ bitter. Maybe just tired.

Emmanuel turned in his beauty sleep, producing yet another warble.

And has she heard a baby cry over there too or…

"I need a woman, Vicki. It's urgent."

She definitely heard the baby.

Again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: in prologue.

**Chapter 1**

"Waaaa!"

Something banged nearby, its lock clicking. Then a pair of new slippers shuffled close… closer…

"Waaaa!"

Someone with angry heartbeat of a certain Ms. Green, CEO, never-ever married, drummed on his door.

"Mr. Fitzroy, quit the noise this second!"

Mr. Fitzroy rocked the source of the offending noise, God knows for what time in a row. Oh, how much he wished to…

"Waaaa!"

Only this particular wish, however genuine, was beyond his reach. Henry sighed.

"Ms. Green, I do apologise, but my child needs to eat."

"Then feed it and shut it for the night!" His neighbour practically screeched at the door. "Some of us are not bohemian good-for-nothings, thus getting up early in the morning – _every_ morning, young man, and therefore trying to sleep right about now!"

He couldn't blame her, really, and yet… This night and the night before were taking their toll on him.

Henry Fitzroy, murderous and unshaven, marched to the door, the wailing baby in arms. First, he'll open up, and then he'll shut somebody up just as well… Somebody that he actually could force to do his bidding.

"_You did not hear a sound. You find your artistic neighbour and his family extremely charming. You shall return to your apartment now and sleep there until your alarm clock wakes you._ Vicki, there you are, come in!"

PI stepped from the lift and around the dreamy-looking woman in expensive hair rollers who was about to leave that sweet young man with a beautiful child be anyway. A shame, though… but she had to, so many important things waiting for her, and she needed a lot of sleep to be able to actually do them.

Vicki strode to his chair by the easel, yawning pointedly as she sat.

"So. You're back and… where'd you get the kid, mister?"

"Hold on, please."

Before she could protest, saying that her experience with children was next to zero, and Mike's family holiday feasts did not count, the vampire practically thrust the baby in her arms.

"Henry, I'm not good with…"

The wailing stopped abruptly, and the author of graphic novels grinned at her, wiping a small tear-stained face that was one big smile now.

"You were saying?.."

The babe looked miraculously snug and happy for all the world to see, practically hugging her breasts.

"Oh! Henry…"

And expressed in no uncertain terms a keen interest in more than just hugging.

"Wait a moment, son."

The vampire tinkered with some sort of bottle-warming contraption.

"Here, Mikie. Leave the nice lady's bosom alone and drink up you breakfast."

"What did you call him?" Vicki breathed out as her breasts were forsaken for a silicone nipple. "Or her. I don't know for sure, after all."

Henry smiled at the baby affectionately and set cross-legged on the floor.

"It's a boy, Vicki. Meet my rightful heir, Michael Henry Fitzroy."

"Your what?"

It was a very good thing that the baby's self-proclaimed sire decided to sit in front of her.

For otherwise one Victoria Nelson would have dropped said baby on the hard floor instead of the comparatively soft, if a bit prickly-cheeked vampire.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: in prologue.

**Chapter 2**

"…And here's a new goblet, as promised."

PI's assistant clapped her hands like an excited schoolgirl and squeaked. The night was still young.

"Henry, you're the best!"

"I know."

"May I?"

Coreen put her arms out to hold the baby. The father obliged.

Little eyes began to study this nice-smelling young woman up close. Little hands traced her cheeks.

"Mama?"

For some reason a happy smile left daddy's face.

"No, sweetie. I am your aunt Coreen. And we'll be the best of friends in no time, Mikie, right?"

She was bouncing the boy on her knee by now, just like his mother used to do. She was talking to daddy as well, but her voice did not sound very happy.

Was it quiet, tender even?

Yes.

But was it happy?

A big no.

"I'm so sorry."

Vicki tried to pretend that she was reading information on their latest case, there, at her table. However, she couldn't exactly magic up a pair of earplugs. And in all honesty – even if she could… Wait a minute! Aunt Coreen? As in _aunt_ aunt?

Oh.

Now that she thought about it, Vicki recalled her Goth of an assistant flying to Vancouver for a sister's wedding a couple of years ago. Or was it a cousin?

"Don't be. Coreen, it's not your fault."

"No, but… And if you received the new address in time, after I've moved house… What is it, Henry?"

Suddenly he looked so still. Almost like a statue.

"Tyres."

Scraping the asphalt not so far down the road, then not far at all, and then – footsteps. Upcoming, impatient… for what?

"Detective Lam. Detective Celucci…"

"You've messed big-time, Fitzroy!"

Henry moved slightly to the left, positioning himself between the newcomers and Coreen's table.

"Nice to see you too, Celucci. You know, what I really missed, while staying in Vancouver these two years…"

"You're under arrest, have a right to remain silent and so on. Kate…"

"Slam your brakes!" Vicki stood up. She threw her unread file, aiming for the cabinet drawer and missing. "What's bloody going on here?"

Both detectives were gravely un-humorous. They exchanged a look, and it was Kate who answered.

"Murder of a former Mrs. Fitzroy, née Fennel. Performed brutally three days ago by her ex-husband."

"He didn't do it! He couldn't possibly!.."

Nobody seemed eager to listen to what Coreen had to say.

And her ex-brother-in-law… Was he truly that calm or simply full with blood of a disco-enjoying chick or two? Surely, he wouldn't have drained Mary!

"I'll go with you, Detectives, but…" He bared his teeth, just a tiny bit. "But my phone call comes first. Right now."

Kate gave him a quick nod. Mike huffed and nodded too.

The vampire turned to their ex-colleague.

"Vicki, if I may borrow your office phone?.."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: in prologue.

Author's note:

LadyAilith, thank you very much for reviewing the story. Yep, there's more. When I get enough time to sort everything out, it will be here. I've already planned it all and written some parts. The baby: my theory goes kind of like this – it is shown in the series that Henry can and does heal when he's injured, and Henry grows weaker if he gets no blood to drink, thus proving that he's got regeneration, and that he needs nutrients, and vampires in the series aren't killed by the sun only, but there are other ways (like the one with the heart, shown when a young vampire is killed, when Henry's ex comes to town), quite applicable to organisms which aren't dead, so I came to the conclusion that vampires in the series are some type of very much alive Homo sapiens, but somewhat changed due to their vampirism, so if they are alive, I reason, they can reproduce. The question is, how often, and how does vamp nature affect their reproduction and offspring in general. It became quite an interesting matter to investigate, and among other things that will be revealed in other chapters, I decided to write Henry's child as immune to his father's ability to control human minds, because the baby is half-vampire. He's also nocturnal, and sunlight is bad news for this little one, but he drinks milk, like a human baby. Henry's wife was born, so to speak, when I've been rewatching episode #16, there Coreen mentions her cousin.

Yay, thank you very much, I'm glad you like it. The Detective and the vampire, oh yes… some of my favourites, among other things, are scenes with their dialogues. The baby's name – oh, I had a lot of fun with that bit. It will be explained, of course. Henry came back, because he didn't want to live with his wife, and felt like he had something to return to, so he did (more information in the new chapter and in other chapters). Mike's not getting Henry out of jail yet, but he is making Henry's stay more or less comfortable.

LadyElena17, thank you, I'm happy that you're enjoying the story. More? Here it comes…

ShadowVampireMaiden300, you're welcome, thanks for reading and reviewing. The story is almost finished, mostly have to work on details and post it when I've got the time. Here's another chapter.

Make war not love. war is fun, thank you. The story goes on…

**Chapter 3**

"Let me get this straight, Vicki: captain Midnight sprang off to Vancouver. Then he knocked a girl up due to some weird six-year fertility cycle, as he put it, which is beside the point anyway. Then he divorced and killed the mother of his child in cold blood simply because she did not agree with him on the quality of bedroom lights – I've got evidence."

"Mike, since when nosy retired neigbours with poor hearing qualify?"

Detective Celucci glanced through entrance doors of the local police station.

There, outside, jumped shapely blonds and not-so-shapely geeks with posters that screamed: 'FREE FITZROY!'

"Since I say so. And now you, Coreen and God help me, this crowd of comic book fans try to make Crowley and the press believe that he's all nice and fluffy. Did I miss anything?"

PI almost growled.

"Mike, those are graphic novels…"

"Ha!"

"…And it won't be the first time somebody wanted to frame Henry. Think about it: why would he force-feed her 13 cups of peanuts, leave the body on the kitchen floor, and then come here as if nothing had hap…"

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. The fanclub roared on.

* * *

><p>"Michael's with Coreen, as usual. Sleeps through the day like a… well, a half-angel. He eats well and otherwise behaves." Vicki pushed a thick folder across the table. "Here are your drafts, I remember, Mrs editor will skin all of us if the new issue is not ready to hit the shelves on Wednesday."<p>

Monsters and warrior princesses mingled with a half-finished Holy Family.

Henry gave her a grateful smile.

"Did you find anything?"

"Not much. Too little time, too many pitfalls."

"And Celucci isn't exactly helping."

"Now, Henry… He doesn't starve you, does he? Thought so." She massaged her temples. "But yes, Mike believed Mrs Brown. You and Mary did fight over the lamp, didn't you?"

He chuckled.

"Vicki, my lady wife bought a tanning bulb to make the whole family a bit more…"colourful", as she put it. This nearly cost me a son and a hand. Don't you find it reason enough for a couple of swear words that stained my lips in the aftermath?"

"I suppose… Returning to the family portrait, though." Vicki paused, fingering a draft with Madonna and Child. "What will you say if they ask you about Mary?"

"I'll say that she was…" Henry palmed his cup of water. "When we were husband and wife, Mary was funny."

He clarified: "That is, nice to be around."

PI just drank her coffee.

"Someone told me: you, Henry Fitzroy, take pretty over funny on regular basis."

He finished his water.

"True."

He was smiling again. Royal mischief dancing in those eyes, half-imps, half-demons of a deadly serious nature. As if the old Henry came back, leaning forward, pouring her another martini or...

"Why, she gifted me with a wonderful boy that will grow into a fine man, intelligent and handsome, didn't she? I esteemed my wife and asked no more of her."

"Did you really?"

"Back in my time, Vicki, the holy matrimony worked this way. And such work happened to be perfectly fine with all parties concerned, if I might add."

"That's rich, coming from the son of a certain guy who had a history of disastrous marriages."

Henry looked up sharply, then dropped the gaze.

But she had to ask and…

"Victoria Nelson, tell me: did this talkative someone who enlightened you about my tastes mention that I kill my wives?" He was looking her in the eye again. "Or that I feed on children? My children?"

Well, perhaps she didn't have to ask.

At all.

But, come to think of it…


End file.
